


Forced Interrupt

by ArdentSingleton



Series: Taishiro [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdentSingleton/pseuds/ArdentSingleton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taichi decides that he has suffered in silence long enough, and forces Koushiro to stop his work so he can tell him how he feels. Taishiro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forced Interrupt

The room was dark. Koushiro was typing. The gentle glow of the screen reflecting off the boy’s pale skin, and the near-silent tap of his fingers on the keys were the only signs of life at all.

A blink.

Taichi knew better than to interrupt him in the middle of a work session. Even if he’d been sat in the darkness writing line after line of code for the whole day with no human interaction whatsoever, Taichi had learned over the years to just leave him to it. He would eventually resurface with a groan when the required subprogram was complete, or when the coffee pot had run dry.

Today, however, was different.

“Koushiro,” Taichi started.

No response. Try again.

“Koushiro,"

“Hm,” was the only response. A slight improvement but still not enough. Tai approached the lightswitch on the wall. He reached out to it.

“Koushiro,” He said as he started flicking the switch on and off, “Koushiro, Koushiro, Koushiro, Koushiro,"

“What.” Koushiro said, spinning round in his seat to face the older boy. Taichi left the light on. The redhead seemed unimpressed.

“I’m bored. We need to go out. C’mon, you’ve been in here all day.” Taichi whined as best he could.

“I need to finish this, Taichi-san…”

“You can finish it later, Kou, we both know you’ll be up all night either way. You need to eat, I need company, let’s go out."

“Taichi-san…"

“Not taking no for an answer, Kou. Come."

The younger boy hung his head and sighed, defeatedly.

“Fine, Taichi-san, but if I’m warning you now that I won’t be very talkative."

“Deal."

 

~~

 

True to his word, Koushiro said basically nothing. He managed to find words somewhere to place his order, but then when they’d sat down he proceeded to mostly just stare at the bowl in front of him.

Taichi had sort of expected this. He was prepared.

“Whatcha thinking ‘bout, Kou?"

“My code,” he said, quietly. That was it. No details.

“Not working?” Taichi said, from behind a mouthful of rice.

“Not really… something keeps making it start a continuous loop part way through. I’ve had to perform a forced interrupt every time I’ve run it so far… “ He said, finally managing to make proper sentences. Still just staring at his food though.

“Eating will help, y’know. You need to think about something else for a while.” Taichi made an ‘eating’ gesture with his chopsticks. Koushiro seemed to get the hint, and took his first mouthful from the bowl.

“Fine, if we need to talk about something else, what were you thinking of?” Koushiro said.

Right. Here we go, Tai. No backing out now.

“Oh, nothing really. I was just thinking how I … how … I … really need to try some of that.”

Fuck. Come on Tai, just do it.

“Help yourself, then, I’m never gonna finish it. Why do you always convince me to get the large size?"

“No idea. Also, just a passing thought, but I’m…like…totallyinlovewithyou."

And with that, Koushiro choked. He grabbed his water glass, coughing and spluttering.

Taichi laughed nervously, “I know, right, stupid idea, but when you think about it…"

“You’re in love with me?” he squeaked, “You? With me?"

“Yeah,” Taichi shrugged, but he couldn’t help but grin. “Of course."

Koushiro didn’t even blink. He just stared at the ridiculous grinning idiot opposite him, mouth hanging open.

He regained his composure, “…and how exactly did you come to such a conclusion?"

There was a pause. Taichi was never exactly great at choosing words, but he felt like this had to be right. After staring at Koushiro for a moment, neither of them managing to bring themselves to blink or look away, he responded.

“It wasn’t a conclusion, Kou. It was more of a decision. I decided that I was no longer happy to just watch you and never get to kiss you."

Koushiro almost choked again.

“Kou?"

“How…” he forced himself to stare at his barely-touched rice bowl, “how long have you felt like this?"

Taichi smiled one of the saddest smiles Koushiro had ever seen cross that face. The tan boy usually beamed light but for some reason the brightness he usually offered was slowly slipping away.

“I dunno, man, a year? Two years? Who keeps count? I thought it would pass, it hasn’t. It’s like that program of yours, it just keeps going round and round and round and…"

“…you need me to break you out of the cycle? You were actually listening to that?"

“I listen to everything you say, Kou. I don’t always understand but I do listen."

Koushiro smiled his small smile, and reached out towards his friend.

“Listen carefully then, Taichi-san… I have work I really need to be doing…

Taichi started to speak but quickly stopped himself, realising that he was supposed to be listening.

“...but I’m here with you instead. And there is no place I would rather be. Only you know when I need a break, and only you can make me willingly take one. We’re different in so many ways and yet there’s something about the two of us together that works in a way so much stronger than we manage to be separately. And if you love me like you say you do, I really wish you’d said something sooner."

“…you do?"

“…you really thought I ever felt differently? Although I may not always express my emotions very well, I always thought it was clear how I felt about you, Taichi-san..."

“Tai."

“What?"

“Just call me Tai, Kou. If we’re dating I’m pretty sure you can drop the formalities…"

“I suppose that’s logical, Taich…" - a glare shot across the table at him -"...Tai."

And just like that suddenly the brightness came flooding back.


End file.
